


An Octoling's Journey (WIP)

by CallMeRandomTrexicons



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeRandomTrexicons/pseuds/CallMeRandomTrexicons
Summary: This is very heavily a WIP. Mostly the title, series name, and chapter stuff. The writing itself is pretty solid. Will edit grammar errors and other stuff eventually.
Kudos: 1





	An Octoling's Journey (WIP)

_Darkness is all I remember. I had no sensation on who...or what I was. Among the darkness, there was something. no, it wasn't something. It was a tune. a faint tune. I could hear various instruments, all blending into an upbeat and rhythmic tune. Then two faint voices join in, warbling in harmony. Somehow, even though I wasn't very familiar with it, It soothed me.  
  
_

"...Hey!" I heard a faint voice. I began to slowly open my eyes, but it was very blurry. Within my blurry vision, I saw bright cyan. But I noticed the cyan had some slight movement. I fluttered my eyes to try and clear my vision. The cyan object began to appear clearer and clearer to me, it was an inkling. an inkling girl. She had tan skin, and two bright cyan tentacles that draped down to her waist on either side, and a ponytail that curved downwards. She wore a cyan jacket with long sleeves and black fingerless gloves. She wore grey and black boots, with lines of cyan on some parts. Her grey eyes were furrowed in an angry scowl, her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Up and at 'em, octo!" she barked at me. I was awake enough to hear that clearly. "I ain't done with you yet!" she scowled. "I don't like starting a battle and leavin' it hanging." Wait. was she saying...I was fighting her? I have no recollection of that. She paused for a bit and looked around. "Although...where the heck are we?" She muttered. She looked back at me. "Hey, do you know where we are?" I stared at her. Was she expecting an answer from me? 

She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Well, since we're here. Figure you should know your opponent." She glanced at me, smirked and then said "The name Agent Cyan of the Rainbow Squad. And you are...?" She stared at me, continuing her smirk. A minute passed. then another. She then frowned and her eyes glazed at me. "Uh...ahem. This is the part where you tell me your name."

I paused for a bit. "My..my n-name?" I muttered. I looked around in my head for a name. "I-I-I can't remember."

"Seriously?" She yelled. "You can't remember your name?? How?" She stomped her foot. She muttered things far too quietly I couldn't hear her. She paused, took a deep breath, and then pointed at me. "Just hang on a minute. Wait here." She walked away from me. 

Now I was getting sensation of my whole body. I was laying on my side. I slowly moved one my arms and placed it on the cold, hard tile. And then the other arm as well. I shakily push myself upwards, my upper body up straight but my legs still laid on their side. As I managed to sit up, a painful pulse went through my head, making my vision blurry again. I shook my head slowly, clearing my vision. Then I got a look of my arms. I had really pale skin, almost white. My left arm had a black sleeve that only came past my elbow. My right arm had no sleeve and also had a pale yellow wristband on it. There was faint writing, but I had too much of a headache to even read them. I noticed the area somewhat. It was dim, with a few lights here and there. I couldn't help but shudder. Something about this place seemed...unnerving. 

The Inkling girl, Agent Cyan as she called herself, approached me again. "Oh so you decided to sit up. Sorta." she scoffed. "Anyway, some of my agent buddies are pretty close to...wherever we are. They asked that I bring you there, don't know why. But...ugh, just follow me octo." She twitched her hand in a motion in a way to tell me to follow. I sighed. I moved my legs, enough in a way I was sitting up. I had black shorts with a single red stripe on the side. I had jet black boots, with a zipper on both of them, and my left boot had a band similar to my wristband. I put my feet under myself and, with what strength I had, managed to get myself up on my two feet. I wobbled, almost falling on my face. I centered myself and glanced at Agent Cyan. 

"You got your land legs there, octo?" Cyan smirked. _Very funny,_ I thought to myself. Agent Cyan started to walk towards a worn down and abandoned subway train. I stumbled behind her, cautiously putting one foot in front of the other. She gruffly pulled off some yellow tape that wrapped around one of the gates. I sidestepped to an open gate other than actually following behind her. We enter through an open door of the subway train. Agent Cyan stopped me and looked left. In the train. Puddles of pink ink blotted in various spots of that direction.

"Whoever went that way must have had a rough time," Agent Cyan sighed. She then turned right. "This way, octo" she said as she walked that direction. I followed her as she has bossily ordered me to do. I stumbled a few feet behind her, still not able to get my footing every so often. I all of a sudden tripped on my own two feet and clumsily caught myself on a metal bar.

As I brought myself shakily up to my feet, I saw a glimpse of my reflection in a pale teal window of a subway window. I was an octoling, as Agent Cyan has proclaimed. I had black marking around my oval shaped eyes, and my pupils were a bright green. I had bright red ink, and a single tentacle curled to my right.   
  


"C'mon! We gotta keep moving, bud!" exclaimed Agent Cyan. I adjusted myself and continued to follow her. After a few steps, she stopped at a closed subway door. She managed to squeeze her fingers in the cracks of the door and pushed them open, just enough for us to get through. We were in another part of the subway, still as desolate as the first place, with various yellow tape around objects and gates. I was still observing the area so much, I accidentally bumped into Agent Cyan, almost making us both fall on the linoleum. 

  
"Hey! Watch where you goin'!" She spat at me.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered. She made a motion to tell me to stay where I am. I figured I better not ask why. She approached a tiled wall. She pulled out a device I wasn't familiar. She fiddled with it for a minute and then some soft creaking. The tiles on the wall she was facing began to move and reveal a metal door. The door opened automatically with a faint squeak. Soft blue light was down the way of it. 

"Come inside," she insisted. And I followed her inside. Was this really a good idea?


End file.
